Detalles
by nikachan123
Summary: Puede ser un cínico, un idiota y un estúpido... pero tiene esos detalles que hacen que me enamore de él... Porque la vida está hecha de pequeños detalles... Hermione y Draco. Oneshot cortito.


**Bueno, sé que últimamente no estoy actualizando como estais acostumbrados a que lo haga… y que mis dos fics "Amor en riesgo" y "Magia pura" de Draco y Hermione así como "Amor entre lirios" de Kagome e Inuyasha parece que vayan a quedarse estancados… Os aseguro que no es así. Mañana espero subir un capítulo de los fics de Draco y Hermione y el de Kagome e Inuyasha espero tenerlo para finales de esta semana, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Os dejo con un pequeño oneshot muy cortito muy cortito para pediros disculpas por mi tardanza que estoy segura que comprendereis, ok?**

**Un besito para todos… Nos vemos abajo!!**

**DETALLES**

Sí, tienen razón. Draco Malfoy es un idiota. Es gruñón, sarcástico, cínico y disfrutaba humillando a los demás y haciéndoles sentir como si no valiesen nada mientras les miraba de aquella forma por encima del hombro. Malfoy es capaz de sacar de sus casillas al más paciente de los pacientes, es capaz de levantarse temprano únicamente para encontrarse con más gente y disfrutar insultándoles. A Malfoy le gusta ir siempre acompañado de Zabinni, Nott y Parkinson además de esos dos gorilas llamados Crabbe y Goyle; eso hace que imponga respeto, temor y miedo y disfruta con esas cosas. A Malfoy le gusta sentirse respetado, poderoso, e incluso algunos aseguran que le gusta sentirse adorado.

Y desde luego que le gusta. Puede pasarse horas enteras frente al espejo colocándose su perfecto cabello rubio hasta que ni uno solo de sus cabellos quede fuera de lugar. Eso también le gusta. La perfección. Cabello perfecto, cuerpo perfecto, sonrisa perfecta, ropa perfecta, túnica perfecta y la insignia de su casa perfectamente limpia, pulida y brillante, igual que sus zapatos negros.

Le gusta ser observado. Ser el centro de atención. Quizá por eso hace esos ademanes tan anticuados, propios de caballeros del siglo pasado. Sus pasos elegantes, zancadas largas, pisadas fuertes y seguras, mirada altiva, gesto de indiferencia en el rostro, sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Todo lo que Draco Malfoy hace está sujeto a la observación de aquellos que le rodean, y más que a la observación, yo diría que incluso a la imitación y emulación. Él lo sabe y le gusta.

Bueno, no hay nada de malo en ser un poco presuntuoso y en que le gusta que le miren, ¿no? Pero a Draco Malfoy también le gustan otras cosas. También hace otras cosas.

Como esas pequeñas manías que todo el mundo tiene y que él también posee pero que intenta esconder de algún modo. Por ejemplo, tiene la manía de pisar siempre primero con el pie izquierdo. No importa si está sentado, saliendo del campo de quiddich o caminando; siempre avanza primero con el pie izquierdo, excepto cuando baja las escaleras, siempre empieza a bajar las escaleras con el pie derecho, a diferencia de cuando las sube que suele ser con el izquierdo.

También tiene la manía de criticarlo todo, siempre cinco veces. No importa si obtiene lo que quiere a la primera o a la segunda, siempre lo criticará todo y no aceptará nada por bueno hasta la quinta vez. Como aquella túnica que encargó en París y que devolvió cuatro veces pese a que la segunda que le enviaron le agradó bastante y que la tercera le encantó… sólo se quedó con la quinta.

Otra de sus pequeñas manías es que tiene una moneda que nunca gasta. La lleva siempre en el bolsillo. Es un simple knut, pero nunca lo gasta. Dice que fue la primera moneda que ganó con una apuesta y que le trae buena suerte. Draco Malfoy es supersticioso aunque no lo admita.

Por ejemplo, nunca deja el cuchillo de cortar los ingredientes de pociones sobre la mesa con la hoja del cuchillo apuntando hacia el norte; también intenta no cruzarse con ningún gato negro y desde luego que evita el color amarillo a toda costa, incluso a las personas que llevan ese color…

Y sobre los colores… sólo lleva cinco colores: verde, negro, gris, blanco y plata. No importa que le digan que hay otros colores o que el azul le quede mejor o que el verde no le sienta del todo mal. Draco Malfoy sólo lleva esos cinco colores. Nada más.

También tiene algunas costumbres, como no salir nunca sin llevar una bolsa de dinero encima porque un Malfoy nunca debe ir sin dinero para gastar. También tiene la costumbre de llevar ese ridículo gorro de lana negro en invierno que le hace parecer idiota pero que él lo lleva con elegancia y discreción y alega a todos los que se ríen de él que no espera que los demás comprendan la importancia de llevar el cabello perfecto incluso si llueve o nieva.

Tiene la costumbre de levantarse una hora antes de que salga el sol para repasar las lecciones del día anterior por si acaso hubiese algún examen sorpresa, y tiene la costumbre de entrenar cada día a Quiddich incluso si a su equipo no le toca entrenamiento.

Tiene otras costumbres… como desayunar todos los días lo mismo: dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, una taza de café, un zumo de naranja, tres fresas rojas y un pomelo.

También sigue la misma rutina todas las mañanas, por costumbre, claro: se levanta, estudia, se lava los dientes, se afeita, se ducha, se lava el cabello, se lo aclara, vuelve a ducharse, se seca, se peina, se viste y se pone esa colonia mentolada que él mismo hace.

Y una de sus costumbres más malas es la de insultar a Harry y a Ron. Ni siquiera puede estar un solo día sin insultarse, claro que Ronald tampoco se queda esperando; todos saben que en cuanto esos tres se encuentran en un pasillo, pueden salir chispas… aunque últimamente Malfoy parece que los evite. Quizá también sea una nueva costumbre o quizá sólo un capricho.

Porque Draco Malfoy también es un caprichoso. Lo quiere todo y cuando digo todo, es todo. Todo lo que ve, toca, escucha o mira lo quiere para él. Se habla de que tiene un cuarto en Hogwarts únicamente lleno de los cachivaches y trastos que compra y que nunca utiliza; cosas como una lámpara con pie de elefante, una exclusiva capa de Durmstrang o incluso el trofeo del torneo de los tres magos que desapareció misteriosamente. Todo lo que desaparece se cree que puede ir a parar al cuarto secreto de Malfoy pero claro, nadie se atreve a preguntarle abiertamente.

Pero a pesar de sus costumbres, de sus caprichos y sus manías, a pesar de todo eso, Draco Malfoy también tiene cosas buenas.

Como la forma que tiene de mirarme cuando entro en el Gran Comedor, revisándome, casi escaseándome, queriendo asegurarse que estoy bien y que nada malo me ha pasado durante la noche, cosa tonta porque nada podría pasarme, pero él se siente mejor si me mira de esa manera; o como la manera que tiene de lograr que nuestras manos se rocen de forma imperceptible para todos cuando ambos vamos al armario de pociones a tomar los ingredientes necesarios; o como la forma en que me susurra "bonita" cuando nadie le ve.

A veces, cuando consigue librarse de su séquito, vine a la biblioteca y se sienta frente a mí. A veces estudia, si es que se puede llamar estudiar a parar cada diez minutos para mirarme y asegurarse de que sigo allí; otras veces en cambio, sólo se queda allí observándome, recostado en el banco, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su mirada grisácea clavada en mí, sonriendo de aquella manera que sólo él sabe hacerlo, haciéndome sentir avergonzada de su escrutinio y al mismo tiempo feliz porque me mire de ese modo.

Otra de las cosas buenas que tiene Malfoy es su lealtad. Ofrécele tu lealtad y fidelidad y él no te dejará nunca. Sólo los Slytherins saben eso… bueno, ellos y yo. Es increíble el modo en que todos le aprecian en el territorio de las mazmorras. El resto de las casas le miran con temor pero los Slytherins… le respetan, un respeto ganado y merecido, no sólo por su apellido ni por su fortuna, sino por él… por su astucia, su inteligencia y su forma de tratar los problemas buscándoles y hallándoles soluciones satisfactorias para todos.

A veces lo comparo con Harry en ese sentido. Los Gryffindors darían su vida por él si Harry se lo pidiera; sin preguntar, sin cuestionarle, sin dudar… Harry sólo tenía que decirles algo y ellos lo cumplirían. Era su líder nato, aunque nadie hubiera votado nunca y él no lo hubiera decidido ni querido. Draco era en Slytherin lo que Harry era en Griffindor; alguien a quien creer, a quien respetar, a quien seguir, a quien obedecer sin cuestionar nunca.

Los Slytherins son diferentes a como todo el mundo los considera... Dentro de su casa no hay insultos, ni peleas, ni disturbios… es común y corriente ver a los de primero hablar con los de último curso o ver a estos ayudando con sus estudios a los que están por cursos inferiores. No importa quien haya sido el atacado, cuando uno de ellos resulta ser la víctima, Slytherin hace una piña, no del modo en que lo harían los Hufflelpuffs o los Ravenclaws, pero lo hacen a su modo. Meterte con uno de ellos, es meterte con todos.

Draco Malfoy es el Slytherin más Slytherin de todos ellos. Pero a pesar de eso, tiene detalles… detalles con ella… detalles que me hacen sonreír cuando los recuerdo sola en su habitación, detalles que me hacen sonrojar cuando él me mira enarcando una ceja de forma divertida y burlona, ambos conscientes de que estamos pensando en el otro.

Es… el modo en que él me roza la mano, la manera en que me tiende la capa cuando salimos a algún lugar, la forma en que él me ofrece su tinta cuando estamos en la biblioteca, en silencio, al ver que la mía se agota, la anticipación de él al tomar algún libro de la estantería superior cuando sabe que yo no va a llegar pero voy a necesitar, el modo en que cada noche me envía a su lechuza con una nota deseándome dulces sueños..

La forma en que me abre la puerta, el modo en que me besa la mano, como los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas que leía siendo niña. El brillo que aparece en sus ojos grises cuando me miran… sólo a mí… la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro cuando estoy cerca, el brillo de celos cuando algún chico se acerca a hablar conmigo…

Es la manera posesiva de rodearme los hombros con su brazo para que todos sepan que soy suya… una actitud que pese a ser machista, lejos de molestarme, me gusta porque me siento protegida… es su aroma a menta…. El calor de su cuerpo cuando me abraza, el sabor de sus besos cuando me besa…

Es la forma que tiene de besarme, acariciándome los labios con el ápice de la lengua, lentamente, suave, tranquilo… es el modo que tiene de besar dulce y suave o fuerte y apasionado llevándome a un torbellino de sensaciones que permanecen en mí durante horas.

Es el modo en que me miró la primera noche que pasamos juntos… El modo de cómo me introdujo al sexo con cariño, dulzura y suavidad, parando cuando me veía nerviosa, tranquilizándome con pequeños besos en el cuello, la forma en que me apartó el cabello para mirarme a los ojos, el modo en que me besó… La manera en que me dormí en sus brazos, sintiéndome plena, feliz, sin que nada me faltara, sin que nada me hiciera falta… sólo y únicamente él.

Fue el modo de despertarme a su lado mientras me daba pequeños besos en la mejilla y en la frente, mientras me apartó el cabello de la frente y de los ojos, mientras me dijo un suave y dulce "buenos días" que me derritió…

Es el modo que tiene de hacerme sentir bien aunque haya sido un día horrible. La manera en que adivina mis pensamientos y sabe lo que necesito oír en cada momento con exactitud, la forma en que me espera en nuestro cuarto secreto hasta altas horas de la noche mientras hago la ronda de prefecta, la sonrisa que me brinda, la taza de café que me tiene preparada, las conversaciones junto a la chimenea, los abrazos, las caricias y los besos por sorpresa…

Es todo eso y mucho más… Son…detalles. Eso es. Son pequeños detalles. Sólo eso…Pero son sus detalles y eso es más que suficiente para mí.

Así que cuando bajo a la sala común después de haberme arreglado un poco y miro a mis amigos, que saben que he quedado con él y que seguramente esté esperándome fuera de la sala común por todo aquello de que la Dama Gorda le odia y pondría el grito en el cielo si viera a un Slytherin y más aún a un Malfoy cerca de ella, y mis amigos me preguntan qué veo en él y por qué estoy con él, sólo puedo encogerme de hombros y sonreír como una tonta enamorada y contestarles algo muy sencillo de entender.

-Tenéis razón, Draco Malfoy es un idiota… pero es mi idiota.

Y mientras salgo de la sala común veo como Harry sonríe, Ginny frunce el ceño y Ron se cruza de brazos malhumorado mientras amenaza en voz baja con lanzarle un hechizo mocomurciélago a Draco si alguna vez me hace daño. Entonces sonrío porque Draco Malfoy siempre será mi idiota gruñón, sarcástico y cínico, pero ellos tres siempre serán mis amigos.

Draco me sonríe y me extiende una rosa amarilla cuando me ve aparecer, me aparta un mechón de la cara y lo coloca tras mi oreja, me besa suavemente en los labios sin importarle que estemos frente a mi sala común y luego me susurra un simple "estás preciosa", luego me ofrece su brazo y yo lo acepto.

Draco Malfoy es un idiota, sí, pero son sus detalles lo que ha hecho que me enamore de él. Porque la vida está hecha de detalles y eso, hay poca gente que lo sepa. Draco Malfoy lo sabe. Y yo estoy dispuesta a compartirlos con él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues se acabó… no me mireis así… ya dije que sería cortito cortito… bueno, me voy a escribir los otros fics, ok?**

**Un besito para todos y no olvideis que a veces son los pequeños detalles los que hacen la vida más alegre y feliz y que casi siempre, es de esos pequeños detalles sin importancia de lo que está hecha la vida.**

**Sed bueno, nos leemos pronto!!!**


End file.
